


neon lights

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - I Come With The Night, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, there is a little plot but not enough for me to not call this pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: "This isn't what I meant," Shigehito points out as Tadano enters behind him, neon lights painting his downcast face, "when I said 'see me after classes.'"
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi, Futami Shigehito/Tadano Masato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	neon lights

**Author's Note:**

> (my roommate, to the person they had over: don't bring the speaker in here, elena's doing work!
> 
> me, writing this fic: uhhhhHHhh)
> 
> i don't know what 2nd year high school students read in modern japanese class so i picked a random osamu dazai work
> 
> i'm. not sure what compelled me to write this but *covers face with hands* it's here now
> 
> and before a3 fandom polices me:  
> \- yes i know the shigehito/tadano relationship is problematic  
> \- no it did not stop me from publishing it

Shigehito lets his eyes wander as he reads the next paragraph of _Omoide_ , the passage easy and familiar as it passes through his lips. _He's spacing out again,_ Shigehito thinks, as his eyes pass over a bored Tadano. _Seems like that's all he does, these days._

Tadano has his book open to the correct page at his desk, but his eyes are on his lap, his free hand clearly fiddling with his phone under the desk. Shigehito should really confiscate the thing, but once he leaves the classroom, Tadano will be right back on it. There's only so much he can do after his class period has ended.

Shigehito finishes the paragraph. "Any initial thoughts?"

Some of the more motivated students raise their hands. Tadano still doesn't look up.

Eventually, the bell rings, and Shigehito packs his things to move to the next classroom.

"Tadano," Shigehito calls as he passes by his desk. "See me after classes."

Tadano doesn't meet his eyes. "Of course, Futami-sensei."

Shigehito waits in his homeroom after classes, only half-expecting Tadano to actually show. Tadano doesn't, and Shigehito sighs to himself as he packs his bag. _He misunderstood, I suppose. Very well._

About an hour later, Shigehito drops his bag on the ground, the dusty, multi-colored light of the alley unfortunately familiar.

"This isn't what I meant," Shigehito points out as Tadano enters behind him, neon lights painting his downcast face, "when I said 'see me after classes.'"

Tadano shrugs off his backpack, fiddling a bit with his phone before pushing it into his blazer pocket. "I had stuff to do after class. Did I leave you waiting in the classroom, Futami-sensei?"

"I catch on quickly," Shigehito replies, letting Tadano cage him against the wall.

Tadano stares at his shoulder. "How do you want me, Futami-sensei?"

Shigehito doesn't answer. Tadano must get impatient, because after a few moments, he leans up and in, his breaths mingling with Shigehito's before he presses their lips together. Shigehito lets him do as he pleases, tilting his head when Tadano puts a hand on his cheek, and opening his mouth when Tadano pushes his tongue forward.

Tadano presses closer, and Shigehito shifts accordingly, his leg lining up with Tadano's front. Tadano's cock is already half-hard and thrusting languidly against Shigehito's thigh. Shigehito's eyes are still half-open, watching the dim lights shift on the opposite wall.

He considers letting Tadano get off on just this, Shigehito passively complying to his silent commands, but Shigehito has places to be, and Tadano isn't the type to get desperate. _Very well,_ he mentally repeats, then grabs Tadano by the chin to crush their lips together. Shigehito pivots as he does so, using his leg to swing Tadano against the wall. After a few moments, Shigehito pulls his face away. Tadano's face is cast in blue.

Shigehito blinks coolly down at him. "Did you want to be fucked?"

Tadano shrugs. "Only if you want to, Futami-sensei."

Shigehito grits his teeth. _Not particularly,_ he thinks. "Just turn around, Tadano."

Tadano complies, kicking off his pants as he does so. He tugs off his blazer before leaning his forearms against the wall, letting his back dip into a lazy arch.

"Put your legs together," Shigehito says, pulling a bottle of lube from his bag.

Tadano does as instructed, idly watching over his shoulder as Shigehito unbuttons his pants. "Not gonna fuck me for real, Sensei?"

Shigehito pops open the bottle of lube. "I don't have time to prepare you. We both have places to be soon, no?"

Shigehito half-expects Tadano to retort – _you don't need to prepare me,_ or something along those lines – but Tadano remains silent, relaxing his neck as he faces forward once more. Even someone like Tadano must know his limits, Shigehito supposes.

Shigehito pulls out his cock from his underwear, generously coating it with lube before tossing the bottle back in his bag. "Ready?" he asks, not bothering to wait for a response before pushing his cock between Tadano's thighs.

Tadano, for his part, takes all his thrusts with a cool indifference. If Shigehito hadn't felt Tadano against him earlier, he might've thought Tadano was as bored as he usually is. _That won't do._

Shigehito reaches forward to thread his fingers into soft hair, then after a moment, presses forward. Tadano lets his elbows slip out from underneath him as he groans, completely pliant underneath the force of Shigehito's hand. Shigehito clicks his tongue in response. _I hate that I know what he likes._

He starts thrusting at a quicker pace, still carefully pressing Tadano's face against the wall. Tadano's shoulders shift under the multi-colored lights, followed by a second wet rasp of skin against skin, completely off-rhythm with Shigehito's thrusts. _He's touching himself,_ Shigehito thinks. _Should I stop him?_

Shigehito idly grips Tadano's hair tighter. _Whatever, I'm close anyway._

Shigehito eventually comes with a grunt, only pulling out and away after the white spots in his vision have passed. Tadano stands up after him, left hand covered in white. "Your cum hit my hand, too," Tadano comments, absentmindedly swiping his hand against his undershirt. He pulls his pants back up, then throws on his blazer; by the time he's done fixing his clothes, the only remaining sign of their excursion is the flush of exertion sitting high on his cheeks, and Shigehito himself.

"Is that all, Futami-sensei?" he says, already picking his backpack up from the ground. His figure is striped with weak red light as he stands. "If so, I'll be going."

Tadano begins to walk away, his pace languid as usual. Shigehito considers calling out to him.

_I'm not able to help him yet,_ Shigehito thinks. _Until then, I'll just keep him close._

Shigehito picks up his bag. The lights outside the alley are bright.

(Bonus:

Itaru shoots up in bed, his forehead covered in sweat. "Shit," he mumbles, then after a few moments of deliberation, shakily makes his way to the bathroom to clean up.

He does his best not to think about the dream for the rest of the day; it's easier than he expects, with his day full of work and his breaks full of games. He ends up working overtime, and by the time he returns to Mankai Dorms, the sky has gone dark, and the dream has fully left his mind, the memory replaced by the thought of hunger and leftovers.

He heads straight to the kitchen, hoping to find a wrapped plate or plastic container in the fridge. Instead he finds Misumi munching on onigiri at the counter, and snippets of last night's dream guiltily flash through his head.

"Itaru!" Misumi exclaims, smiling brightly at him. "Are you hungry? Did you want some onigiri?"

Itaru briefly glances at the fridge, then back at Misumi's smile. "Ah, sure. Thanks, Misumi."

Misumi's smile impossibly widens as he hands Itaru an onigiri. They finish the plate in comfortable silence, other than Misumi's happy noises as he eats. _I can't believe he played a character like Tadano,_ Itaru ponders, swallowing his last bite of rice.

Misumi hums while he brings the plate to the sink, and Itaru feels the tiredness from his long day at work finally wash over him. _I want to change…_

Misumi finishes washing the plate, then bounds toward Itaru, full of energy as always. His grin is wide and playful. "Thanks for eating with me," he cheers, _"Sensei."_

_What._ Itaru blinks at Misumi's back as he bounces away, steps turning into a tiptoe when he reaches the stairs. _Did his voice just…?_

Itaru's cheeks rapidly heat, only partly from embarrassment. _Oh god,_ he thinks.

_Wait, how does he even know?)_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter: @jea9yj](https://twitter.com/jea9yj)


End file.
